Luffy, the girl who is going to be King of the Pirates!
by All Good Stories Need Music
Summary: Basically, this is a story about Luffy's adventures on the Grand Line, but as a girl. This story will contain mostly arc's on the Grand Line, not in the East Blue. What will her crew think of her, especially, one green-haired swordsman. Alive Sabo! Fem Luffy! ZofemLu! Rating M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I do Not own One Piece (yet) all rights got to there respected owners, so don't sue me.**

* * *

Luffy, the girl who is going to become King of the Pirates

* * *

Chapter 1

She was merely three years old when her mother had died and her father had left to go out to sea. Not that she could help it. For Monkey D. Luffy was the daughter of the most wanted man in the world, Monkey D. Dragon. It was the day after her third birthday her father had left, not before he could mark her with his signature tattoo he had on his face that instead he plastered around her upper right arm. But that's a whole other story to be told. It was about an hour after Luffy's father left when the marines came. They had learned about Dragon lying low here for the past three years and were prepared to catch him and kill all of his associates at any 's when they began to slaughter the village. For they had no idea who Dragon associated with so the had to slaughter them all. Man, woman, child, it didn't matter to them. For all they knew, they could have been a part of Dragon's crew.

Luffy and her mother lived outside of the village in a small little house which gave them time to prepare. Luffy's Mother knew there would be no survivors,so she did the only thing she could do to save her and took her and ran into the woods, its was nearly midnight so there was hardly any light except for the frequent gunfire and the fire being set to the village. Then there were voices and running footsteps coming after them, and shouts of " There she is" or " Don't let them escape". as they were nearing the duo, Luffy's mother knew they wouldn't have much time, so she looked around and found a hollow tree, stopped and put Luffy inside.

* * *

" Why did we stop Mommy?" A confused Luffy asked.

" Mommy's going to go and talk to the nice men following us," she replied, hoping she wouldn't press matters more for they had very little time as it is.

"Then I want to go with you Mommy," Luffy said trying to crawl out from under the tree into her mothers arms.

" No, you can't Luffy," she said hugging her precious daughter, knowing quite well she would never see her again. " You have to stay here and keep quiet, its like a game."

" Like Hide-and- go-seek," Luffy asked.

" Yes, just like Hide-and-go-seek," her mother said, tears streaming down her face. The marines were getting closer.

" I love you so much Luffy," she said squeezing her tighter.

" I love you too Mommy." Then, her mother let go and put her back in the tree.

" Luffy, no matter what happens, you can't come out from under this tree." Luffy nodded in understanding.

" Goodbye." That was all she said before running out into the woods waving her arms in the air to ward of the marines from Luffy yelling " I'm over here! Come and get me!" Then there were two gunshots and it was over. Luffy's mother was dead and Luffy knew it. Luffy then started to cry, and after what seemed like an eternity, Luffy cried herself to sleep.

Around six in the morning, a woman with dark green hair with a bandanna came to a stop at the hollow tree to find a sleeping, tear stained Luffy. The woman ran to her and scooped her up into her arms which startled a sleeping Luffy.

" Mommy! Please don't go Mommy," screamed a startled Luffy who was thrashing her arms and legs in protest.

" What's your name?" asked the calm woman still holding Luffy.

" Its Luffy," she said relaxing a bit.

" Hello Luffy, my name is Makino. What happened to you," asked the woman now known as Makino. Luffy then began to cry.

"Mommy got hurt by a bunch of white men." Makino gasped at this.

' Is this girl the only survivor of the marine attack from the next village over? I thought they left no survivors,' Makino thought. " Do you have a Daddy," asked Makino doubtingly.

" Daddy went out to sea," said Luffy, now crying even more.

' At least she still has a parent, even if he is most likely a pirate,' thought Makino, but was snapped out of her thoughts by a crying Luffy.

" I know I am not your real Mommy, but if you want you can come and live with me. I can take care of you if you want. Luffy perked up at that.

" You mean that?"

" Of course I do," said a smiling Makino.

" Ok," was all Luffy could say. Makino then stood up and helped Luffy up.

" Alright then Luffy, lets go home," Makino said, happy with the decision she had made that will change her life forever. Luffy, would always and forever be Makino's only child.

* * *

Three years later...

Luffy was now six, living with Makino who now worked in a bar, where she sat in her special seat, next to her favorite person, red-haired pirate Shanks.

" It didn't hurt one bit," said Luffy who was referencing to her now stitched up cut under her left eye, a little bit of tears forming in her eyes.

" Yeah right," replied Shanks. " And don't you do anything that stupid ever again," he said with concern present in his voice. He then shivered at the thought of what Luffy did, stabbing herself under her left eye just to proof to him that she was strong. He was then snapped out of his thoughts when Makino put a plate of food in front of Luffy.

" Don't worry Makino, I'll pay you back with my treasure," said Luffy proudly.

" What treasure," Teased Shanks.

" The treasure I get when I become a pirate." Shanks laughed.

" Ha, you don't have what it takes to be a pirate. You can't even swim!"

" Then I will just make sure I don't fall off the ship and I will be fine," Luffy proclaimed in protest. " And besides, my punches are as strong as pistols," she said doing the motions with her arms, remembering the training Gramps made her do.

" Pistols? Really," Shanks said in a mocking manner.

" What kind of tone is that!" Shanks and his crew laughed at her comment.

" Come on boss," the sharpshooter Yassop said. " Let her come with us just this once."

" Yeah boss," the pirate Lucky stated then shoved a piece of meat in his mouth. " No harm can come from bringing her along for just one trip." Then a bunch of the other crewmates seconded the idea with a hopeful Luffy bouncing in her seat.

" Well if thats how you feel, one of you will have to give up your place on the ship," replied Shanks. after he made that comment, the pirates went back to drinking and eating.

" You traitors," stated Luffy.

" Hey Luffy, calm down, no matter how strong you are, you are still too young. Wait at least ten years and I'll reconsider taking you to be on my ship." Luffy pouted. ' She's so cute when she's upset,' Shanks thought then had an idea.

" Here kid, have some juice." Luffy's face lite up. " Wow thanks Shanks!" Then Luffy accepted the drink and drunk it happily. Then Shanks and his crew burst out laughing.

" Ha! I never heard of a pirate who drinks juice," said Shanks slamming his fist on the counter laughing his ass off.

" Hey! That was a dirty trick!" But that didn't stop the pirates from laughing. Then Luffy got off her her seat and went to go pout somewhere else when Ben, Shank's first mate called her over.

" Luffy, you should try to understand how our Captain feels," said Ben leaning down to the little girls height while smoking a cigar.

" Understand how Shanks feels," questioned Luffy, clearly not getting it.

" Yes," replied Ben. " He is our leader after all, he knows the life of a pirate is fun and all, but he also knows the dangers of being a pirate due to the fact he became one at such a young age, so he doesn't tease your ambitions on purpose." Luffy gave it some thought.

" Nah, Shanks just takes me as an idiot." They both turned to look at the red-haired captain.

" Can't swim," teased Shanks, sticking his tongue at her . Luffy frowned.

" See," Luffy said matter-factally. Ben Sweatdropped. Then Makino came by while cleaning a glass with a rag.

" You seem to be happy, Captain," Makino said happily.

" Teasing her is my joy," replied Shanks. Luffy frowned.

" Luffy, would you like something to eat," asked a giggling Makino. Luffy's face lite up.

" Yeah! Thanks Makino, I will pay you back with my treasure."

" What treasure?" And right before they were about to start that whole argument again, a group of bandits came bursting in, breaking the swinging doors and Shanks' crew went silent.

"So, this is what people pass as pirates these days, looks pretty sad to me," said what looks to be the leader of the group, smashing the door with his foot and shoving passed Shanks to the counter.

" Hello gentlemen, is there anything I can do for you," asked Makino in her usually calm voice. The leader smirked.

" We're mountain bandits, but we don't want to cause any trouble, we just want ten barrels of sake and we will be out of here."

" I'm sorry gentlemen, but I am completely out of stock right now.

" Well, what are these pirates drinking, is it water I see in their glasses?"

" They actually drank all of the sake I had left," replied Makino. Shanks stood up.

" Sorry fella's, it seem me and my crew has drunk this place dry," Shanks then picked up a unopened bottle of sake. " But you can have this if you want, it's the last one and we haven't opened it yet," Shanks offered kindly. The leader took the bottle and smashed it on top of Shank's head. Shanks fell to the ground.

" I'm wanted, I have an 8 million beri bounty on my head, one bottle of sake isn't enough for a nightcap,"said the bandit, waiting for Shanks to start a fight. Shanks looked down at the ground.

" Great, now the floors all wet," Shanks then got on the ground to pick up the mess,"You got a rag so I can clean this up Makino?"

" Here, I'll take care of it," replied Makino coming from behind the counter, But before she could, the leader drew his sword and smashed all of the stuff across the counter.

" You like to clean up messes do ya, then this mess will be most satisfying. Come on boys, a place with no sake is no place for me, later pansies. Then they were was an awkward silence until Makino went down to help Shanks.

" Are you alright Captain, are you hurt?"

" Not a trouble in the world Makino," said Shanks raising his arm and took of his hat then gave a small chuckle, and that was like a cue for the whole crew to burst out laughing.

" That fellow really got you good boss," said a hysteric Yassop as he continued laughing his ass off.

" Talk about a loser," said Lucky Roo then also continued laughing. Shanks also joined in on the laughing until one angry Luffy interrupted.

" Why are you all laughing!" The whole crew stopped and looked up at Luffy standing on her chair screaming at them. "What is so funny! You should have fought back Shanks! If you just laugh it off you're not a man or a pirate!" Shanks then looked at her sincerely.

" Look Luffy, I know how you feel, but the guy just spilled some booze on me, it's nothing to get worked up for," said Shanks trying to calm the hot-headed six year old down.

" Whatever," said an upset Luffy looking away from Shanks when she notices an odd looking fruit in a chest by the counter. She took it and starting eating it. Shanks and Makino were giggling about what just happened then saw Luffy eating something. Shanks stood up.

" Heh, you shouldn't eat out of frustration Luffy."

" Shut up," replied Luffy still devouring the fruit. Shanks the gasped as he just realized what she was eating.

" Wait, what are you eating?" Luffy stopped eating to turn and see a very pissed off Shanks.

" Uhh," was her only reply.

" Don't tell me you at the fruit that was in that box, tell me you didn't!" Again, "Uhh" was her only reply. Shanks then grabbed her by the legs and started shaking her upside down.

" Spit it out, right now, every single bit of it!"

" Stop! Why are you shaking me!?" But before anyone could reply, Luffy began to stretch and her face hit the floor. Everyone went silent.

" What's happening to me," asked a very confused Luffy. Shanks then lifted her up to meet his face.

" Luffy you just ate the Gum-Gum fruit, part of the group known as the devil fruits and eating any of them takes away your ability to swim forever, but the one you ate also turns your body into rubber!"

" What! No way!"

" You dumbass!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello readers, this story was writing by the one and only Viviny. This storyline aka version of One Piece was written by me alone and not by me and my sister Vandit. Any way, what I am doing for this I'm going through Luffy's past then skip to the grandline with snippets of how she met Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji ( In a awesome way you all will have to wait and see). We will also be having an alive Sabo with an awesome devil fruit power, to be seen later. Finally, this will most definitely be a ZoLu pairing, I am absolutely in love with this couple so if you like, read and review.**

**-Viviny**

**P.S. If you like this story check out me and my sisters joint account, Treasures of the Sea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Piece (yet) all characters and rights go to there respected owners. so don't sue me.**

* * *

It was quiet, unusually quiet. The bar was empty and the streets were bare. The only sound that could be heard was from Makino's running footsteps and panting breaths. It was as if she were running for her life, she actually kind of was if you think about it, the only difference was it wasn't for her, because not too far from here, Luffy was being beaten by the leader of the group of mountain bandits from the previous day. Not soon after, Makino burst through the Mayor's front door, and mere seconds later, they're running through the town trying to get to Luffy. As Makino and the Mayor were running, she remembered what happened to get themselves into this situation. The bandits had come back to the bar the following morning after the incident that happened with Shanks and the bandits starting talking bad about Shanks and his crew, and Luffy absolutely lost it, and what does she do? She insulted them! And that's how Makino and the Mayor ended up running like hell to save a hot-headed girl. They then soon arrived at the water spigot where they are beating Luffy.

" You should really learn how to keep the blabbering gum of yours quiet. No one has ever made me mad without living to tell the horrifying tale," said the leader while keeping his foot on Luffy's face. Luffy's gasped and eyes bulged at this comment. The leader was about to draw his sword.

" Please," cried the Mayor. " Let the girl go," the mayor got on his hands and knees. " I beg of you, please spare the girl, I will even pay money to make this end." The leader smirked.

" While the old know this world better than us all, I'm sorry, this little brat has really pissed me off, nothing can save her now," said the leader. He then drew his sword.

" No," cried Makino. Then a familiar shade of red hair came into the picture.

" I was wondering why the bar was closed on such a fine day," said Shanks in his usual happy voice standing behind Makino and the Mayor with the rest of his crew. " So, it's the mountain bandits again.

" Shanks," yelled Luffy trying to get out from under the bandits foot. Then there was a silence, one so thick you could cut it with a knife.

" Tsk, it's you pirates again. You here to scrub the entire village?" Shanks stepped forward totally ignoring the leader's comment.

" Luffy, didn't you say your punches were as strong as pistols," asked Shanks.

" Shut your mouth," said Luffy.

" I don't know what you're up to here, but you'd better stop unless you want something bad to happen, and I've got just the guy to deliver the message." A bandit then held a gun to Shanks' head.

" I'll blow your head off if I have to, but that's up to you my friend." All the bandits snickered. Shanks smiled.

" Would you risk your life," asked Shanks.

" Huh?" was the only response out of the bandit.

" Now that you have drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?'

" What the hell are you talking about?"

" I'm saying Guns aren't for threats there for actions." Then there was a gun fire and the bandit fell the the ground with Lucky Roo standing behind him with his pistol and ate a chunk of meat as if nothing ever happened.

" You," yelled one of the bandits. " You're a dead man! These guys fight dirty!"

" Dirty," questioned Yasopp. " Who'd you think you were dealing with.

" We didn't claim to be saints or anything," replied Ben.

" You're staring down at a crew of pirates," said Shanks.

" Shut up," claimed on of the bandits. " We just want the girl, not you." Shanks stepped forward.

" Listen up bandits, whether I'm sprayed with alcohol or dowsed with food, hell, even if I'm spit on, most of the time I'll just laugh that stuff off, but if you hurt a friend of mine. You'll pay for it regardless of your reason." The lead bandit laughed.

" We're going to pay? Kill em all men!" The all charged at the pirate crew.

"I'll take care of this," said been grabbing his rifle. " Shouldn't be a big deal." Ben then drew this rifle and within a few swings, the all were defeated. The leader then looked at all of them in horror.

" If you were going to really fight us, a battleship would have been more useful." Than the leader started freaking out.

" Wait! Hold on a minute!"

"Aren't you a wanted man," asked Shanks, and as soon as he had said that, the leader threw down a smoke bomb and he and Luffy were gone.

" Oh no," cried Shanks putting his hands on his head. " I Let that guy take her, what are we going to do?!"

" Boss, calm down. Quite freaking out," said Lucky Roo trying to calm a very angry/freaked out Shanks. " We'll find her in no time." Ben smirked.

" Hm, what a guy," said Ben.

* * *

Meanwhile, out a sea with Luffy and the leader...

" Hahaha! Looks like I made a clean get-away, they'd never look for a mountain bandit escaping at sea," said the leader holding Luffy by her shirt over the water.

" Damn-it! Let go of me you dumbass idiot," screamed Luffy struggling to get free of the bandits grasp. " I really hope you die!" The leader chuckled.

" Yes, I know that's what you want, but you're the one who'll be dying today, remember what I said about making me angry?" Then the leader threw Luffy out into the ocean.

Luffy then began flailing her arms, trying to keep her head above the water, while the bandit only laughed. Then, something began to rise from the water behind the bandit, and what it was, was a vicious sea king, and it had found its prey. The bandit screamed then was swallowed whole by the monster, and now, its eye was set on Luffy. The creature then dove under water and swam a lightning speed towards Luffy. It opened its mouth, ready to swallow her as it had done to the bandit. Luffy then realised a ear-piercing scream, and right when she thought she would be eaten, she found herself in the arms, of red-haired Shanks. Shanks then gave a death glare to the sea king.

" Get lost," said Shanks in an unusual strict tone, and just like that, the sea king coward in fear and swam away. Shanks then looked down sincerely to Luffy.

" I'm in your debt Luffy, Makino told us everything about how you stood up for us, how you were willing to fight, and put yourself on the line." Luffy was now clinging to his shirt and crying. " You can't cry, you're a strong young woman now, and maybe even a man." Luffy continued to cry.

" But Shanks, your arm, your arm!" Shanks then put his remaining hand on her head and she cried even harder.

" Luffy, it's just an arm, I've got another one, I'm just glad you're alright." And after what felt like hours, Ben came with a boat to pick them up. Shanks handed him a sleeping Luffy and ordered him to check her to see if she was hurt, but Ben was more concerned with his captains missing limb. Ben then set her down to help Shanks out of the water. He pulled him aboard and checked his arm. After he was done, he picked up Luffy and set her down on Shanks' lap. Shanks had no protests, he then rapped his remaining arm around Luffy and fell asleep instantly. Ben smiled. It was just like his captain to put others above himself, especially if it was for someone as close to his own daughter.

" Hm, what a guy." Then Ben took them back to shore.

* * *

Not so soon after the sea king incident, Shanks' crew were loading up the ship.

" So you're really leaving," asked Luffy to Shanks.

" Yeah, it was a nice extended vacation but we have to part ways now, I'll bet you'll miss me right," said Shanks

" Yeah, but this time is different, I won't beg you to take me with you, because I'm going to become a pirate all on my own." Shanks then turned around and stuck out his tongue in a childlike manner.

"Nah, I wouldn't take you with me anyway, you'll never make it as a pirate."

" No! I will make it as a pirate," protested Luffy with the rest of his crew staring at her. "And I'll recruit a crew thats even better than yours!" Luffy pointed a Yasopp. " I'm going to recruit your son and he'll be an even better sniper then you!" Yasopp smirked, she obviously remembered him telling her about then pointed at Lucky Roo. " I'll have an even better cook than you, he'll be the best cook in the world!" Lucky Roo just shrugged that off and continued eating his meat. Luffy then pointed at Ben. " And I'll have a first mate that's even stronger than you!" Ben just chuckled. Luffy then finally pointed at Shanks. " And I'll be a better captain than you, I'll find the greatest treasure in the world, and I'll become King of the Pirates! I'll show you!"

" Really, you think you can surpass us," asked Shanks. Luffy still held her ground. Shanks then took off his treasured straw hat and put it on her head. " In that case, I'll leave this hat to you, it means more to me than anything in the world so you better take good care of it, you hear me?" Luffy then began to cry then the ship was off with the villagers waving to them. As the ship was leaving Luffy looked up at her hero remembered his exact words.

" I want you to bring this hat back to me someday in good condition, and only once you have become a great pirate. That's our promise, Luffy."

* * *

**Hello readers, hope you haven't lost interest me yet. Yay! I've finished up Shanks! But I'm also kind of sad because he is one of my favorite characters. So, what I am planning on doing is Ace and Sabo in the next 2-4 chapters then we get to the Grand Line I promise. I just really need the past events for my plot to make sense. I am going to do an overprotective Ace and Sabo so I have to do their past for the older brother complex to make sense.** **So, see you all at the next update. Bye!**

**- Viviny**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own One Piece (yet). All right and characters go to there respected owners.**

* * *

One year later...

It had been officially a year since Luffy had made her promise to Shanks to become the Pirate King. A lot has changed over the past year. It started when Garp dragged Luffy to Dawn Island to live with Dadan and her group of mountain bandits. Then nearly a month later she successfully managed to follow Ace to where he had been sneaking off to, determined to make him her friend only to meet Sabo, have them tie her up to a tree and try to kill her, get kidnapped and beaten, and to have Ace and Sabo rescue her. Then from that day forward, Ace and Sabo slowly accepted her as a friend. Luffy couldn't have been any happier, until today, when everything changes.

Luffy and Sabo watched as Ace came into the clearing with a bottle of sake and three small bowls.

" What's that for Ace," asked Luffy as Ace set the bowls down on the tree stump and opened the bottle of sake.

" Yeah Ace, don't keep us in suspense," said Sabo. Ace smiled and began pouring the sake into the three bowls.

" Did you know," began Ace. " If you exchange sake you can become siblings?" Luffy's eyes light up as well as Sabo's, but not nearly as much as Luffy.

" Really?! Siblings?!" Ace smiled and handed them each a bowl.

" We may not be on the same ship when we become pirates, but this will bind us together as siblings, no matter where we are, or what we do, nothing can break this bond!" The three then clinked their bowls together. " From this day forth, we are siblings!"

" Yeah!" And then the trio drank their sake, knowing now, forever and always, they would be siblings.

* * *

Seven years later...

Today was the day Ace and Sabo would set out on their journey to become pirates, and the day they leave Luffy behind. Neither brother wanted t leave her, especially Ace. Over the past few years, each brother has grown an over-protective brother complex, mostly Ace. At first, it was understandable, like if a pervert tries to touch her, they beat the hell out of him, but after seven years of protecting their little sisters "purity" it would get to the point where even if a guy gave a glance at Luffy, Ace would try and kill him and Sabo would try to stop him. Sabo isn't nearly as over-protective as Ace, but he didn't want to leave his sister either. Luffy, Ace, Sabo, and a bunch of people from the village came to see them off stood at the dock where Ace and Sabo had a ship prepared to take them both out to sea.

"Bye Luf," said Sabo as he hugged his baby sister.

" Bye Sabo," said Luffy, tears threatening to spill.

" Try not to fall into any water," Ace said teasingly as he hugged Luffy.

" Try not to fall asleep during a fight," Luffy teased back. All three of them laughed.

" Goodbye Ace," said Luffy. Ace ruffled her hair.

" Goodbye Luff." The three siblings them gave each other one last group hug, then Ace and Sabo went out to sea. Luffy stayed at the dock until their ship was out of sight, and as she turned around to go home, she knew for sure she would see them again, and they would all be great pirates.

* * *

30 minutes later...

" Hey, Ace," asked Sabo. Ace turned his head to face his brother.

" What?"

" Well, it will be three years until Luffy sets off, she will be seventeen, and looking, pretty."

" Are you saying our little sister isn't!" Ace was getting ready to kick his brothers ass.

" Of course not, Luffy is already pretty, but you know she's dense, and she won't always have us to protect her," began Sabo with a curious Ace standing close by. " And other men may not have as many "pure" intentions as we do, and well, its Luffy we're talking about." Ace thought about it for a minute.

" Huh," sighed Sabo. " Three... Two... One..."

" We have to go back," screamed Ace as he tried setting the ship back home. " Who knows what those perverts could be doing to her!" Sabo began chasing his brother around the ship.

" Ace! Stop," yelled Sabo, and after finally chasing Ace down, he hit him on the head knocking him out and Sabo set their course to the open sea.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed the shortest chapter I'm ever going to write. I know I said in my last A/N that I was going to do Ace and Sabo in the next 2-4 chapters, well I decided just to do one, sorry. Any way, the next chapter is going to be about how Luffy meets Zoro, Nami, Ussop, and Sanji then we're off to the Grand Line I promise.**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to M.G (like I'd tell you her real name) one of my best friends who's birthday is today (August 2) she and M.J ( one of my other best friends) have shown me this anime and many others that I have loved, but One Piece has so far been my favorite. She is one of the many reasons I started this story and Ace has been her favorite character since forever and I feel it's only right this chapter is dedicated to her not only because it's her birthday, but because she helped me want to write this. Happy Birthday M.G!**

**- Viviny **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own One Piece (yet) all rights and characters go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Three years later with Ace and Sabo...

After three years of being a pirate, both Ace and Sabo have joined the White Beard Pirates. Ace became the second division commander (captain of the second division) with Sabo as his first mate. Sabo was sitting on deck reading the newspaper when a certain article caught his eye.

" Ace, get over here," yelled Sabo. " Come look at this article." Ace walked over to his yelling brother.

" What is it Sabo," asked Ace, Sabo handed him the paper. Ace began to read then stopped. " This is too many words, read it to me. Sabo sighed, took the paper from his hand and began to read aloud.

" Today, at the marine base, Captain Morgan was defeated by the pirate hunter Roranoa Zoro and a small young lady now known as Monkey D. Luffy."

" WHAT," screamed Ace. " SHE DEFEATED AXE HAND MORGAN!"

" Let me finish," said Sabo. Ace huffed in protest but did what he was told. Sabo continued.

" Shortly after freeing Roranoa Zoro and the two defeated Axe-Hand Morgan, Monkey D. Luffy set out to sea with Roranoa Zoro which we believe to be the first to join her crew and her first mate," said Sabo finishing the article. Ace stood there frozen in place. Sabo sighed and started counting his fingers.

" Three... Two... One..."

" We have to go find her," screamed Ace. " Who knows what that pirate hunter could be doing to her!"

" Ace calm down, the article said he joined her crew, and besides, we're on the Grand Line, she's still in the East Blue."

" But he could be a pervert!" Sabo sighed at Ace's reaction, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Two days later...

When Sabo began to read the paper that day, he'd figure he wouldn't hear anything more about Luffy for at least another week, boy was he wrong. Sabo soon then came across an article that made his jaw drop.

" Ace get over here!"

" Why?"

" It's about Luffy," screamed Sabo, and just like that, Ace was at his side.

" What! Read!" Sabo began to read the article.

" In a small village a little ways away from the marine base, Buggy the Clown was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, now nicknamed Straw-Hat Luffy." Ace's jaw hit the ground but Sabo continued reading. " Soon after she defeated Buggy, she recruited a female navigator.

No wanted posters for Monkey D. Luffy or Roranoa Zoro have been posted," finished Sabo. Ace then began to process the information.

" Well, she recruited another girl so I guess I'm Ok with it," said Ace. Sabo gave a sigh of relief. It was better then his reaction from the other day.

* * *

Six days later...

Sabo opened his paper and began to read, it had been nearly a week since the whole Buggy incident so things had been quiet around the ship until Sabo glanced upon a article. Sabo face-palmed just when Ace was walking by.

" What's the matter Sabo," asked Ace. Sabo jumped in surprise, he was hoping he could keep this away from his brother. Sabo sighed, no use in hiding it now. Sabo began to read.

" At the sea restaurant the Baratie, Straw-Hat Luffy defeated Don Krieg, ruler of the East Blue." Ace froze and Sabo continued. " She also recruited a cook that was the su chief for the Baratie as well as a sniper who we figured she picked up along the way. No wanted posters till further notice." Ace began to fire up as Sabo finished the article.

" She recruited two more males," asked Ace, but he already knew the answer by the look on Sabo's face. Sabo knew what was going to happen next so he quickly lunged and grabbed his brother by the arms.

" I'll kill them if the lay even a finger on her," Ace screamed trying to get out of Sabo's grasp.

" Ace calm down!"

* * *

The next day...

Sabo sighed as he picked up his paper. After Ace's rampage yesterday, he wasn't sure he could handle another article. Sabo began to read, but this time, it was his jaw that dropped to the floor.

" Ace," screamed Sabo. " Get over here!" Ace ran over.

" What is it," asked Ace as he saw his brother in a frozen state. " Sabo, what is it," said Ace shaking Sabo removing him from his thoughts. Sabo cleared his throat and began to read.

" Today at Coco-Yashi village, Arlong was defeated by non other than Monkey D. Luffy." Ace froze with his jaw dropped to the floor. " The other fish man were defeated by Roranoa Zoro, Usopp the sniper, and Sanji the cook. Thanks to these pirates, Coco-Yashi is now free from Arlong's grasp and they can live peacfully as they once did before. A wanted poster has been issued for Monkey D. Luffy," said Sabo as he finished the article and handed Ace her wanted poster. Ace took it and looked down to see his smiling little sister with a bounty of 30,000,000 beri.

" 30,000,000 beri," screamed Ace. " She defeated Arlong!"

" I can't believe it," screamed Sabo " That's more than our first bounties combined!"

" We have to go find her," said Ace.

" As much as I'd like to, we have duties on the ship and White Beard isn't going to let us leave because we're worried about our baby sister.

" You're right," said Ace disappointed, then his eyes lite up as he got an idea. " Black Beard!"

" What about him," asked Sabo.

" Well, you and I are going to go after him anyway, and there's no doubt Luffy will be heading for the Grand Line in two days max, so we go after Black Beard, and at the same time check in on our baby sister," explained Ace. Sabo smiled.

" I love it when your over-protective brother complex kicks into overdrive," said Sabo with a smirk.

" I do not have an older brother complex," proclaimed Ace.

" Yes you do."

" No I don't!" They continued to argue with their crew watching and laughing at their antics.

" WHAT ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT," screamed the two brothers at once, and at that the crew shut up.

" Alright," began Ace. " As captain of this ship, I order that we throw a party in honor of our little sisters first bounty and for our departure." The crew cheered and brought out food and drinks and began to party.

" To Luffy," said Sabo holding up his drink.

" To Luffy," said the rest of the crew, and with that said the crew continued to party with a smiling Ace and Sabo, happy that they were going to see their baby sister, very very soon.

* * *

**Hello readers, enjoy the over-protective Ace and Sabo, I know I sure do. Yay! We can finally get to the Grand Line. So yeah, the next chapter will be the Grand Line and future ZoLu. This chapter might be a little short, sorry about that, I promise my next chapters will be much longer, I just couldn't find a way to make the east blue ant shorted without writing a novel. Well, I'll see you all on the Grand Line.**

**Until the next update.**

**-Viviny**

**P.S. Ok, down below is my responses to reviews so you can either read them all, or find your Pen-name and read yours. **

**ChemGirl: Thank- You I love the Luffy, Ace and Sabo relationship soon, and no worry's I have no intentions of making this story a flop. :)**

**Galymed: Thank-You and you'll see about the tattoo later, it will be an OOC chapter but it plays a good deal in my plot, and I totally agree woth you about t many stories stuck in the East Blue, that's one of the reasons I decided to write this story.**

**AngelXOWithXOHorns: Yeah there are very few stories with a boy Zoro and Fem Luffy ( unless you look really hard) but thanks to ChemGirl who also wrote a Fem Luffy story, I was inspired to write this. P.S. My friends are always telling me I have some sorta story-telling-aura around me so it may be the way I write, I was always one for details and descriptive words. :)**

**FreezingReign: Thanks a bunch for being supportive of my story and as far as Luffy and Zoro's relationship will go, I haven't really decided yet. Sorry I can't give you a strait answer, but the relationship depends on the plot development, and I hope you enjoys my story as the plot builds. :) **

**SoulMore: Thank-you very much, I'm glad you enjoy my story. :)**

**general yumi: Thanks, hope you enjoy the future chapters.**

**ChaosKnight005: Thank-you! I try to put humor into every chapter I write, I mean what is fanfiction without humor and no worries of course I'll write more. :)**

**vocaloidzoro: Thank-you so much dude! Glad you like, well you like everything I write JK LOL. See you at the next update. :)**

**Treasures of the Sea (sister): Thanks Vandit, considering you reviewed means you actually like my story JK LOL, I guess I'll see you when your bugging me to update. :)**

**Ok so I hope you all liked your review response, see you all at the next update. :)**

**-Viviny**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own One Piece (yet) all rights and characters go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Luffy sat on the figurehead of the Going Merry staring at the open sea. It had only been two days since she and her crew entered the Grand Line and a lot has happened already. They had encountered a giant whale named Laboon, landed on Whiskey Peak with a bunch of bounty hunters working for a secret organization called Baroque Works, and now the Straw-hat crew were now escorting the princess of Alabasta, princess Vivi, back to Alabasta to stop Crocodile, the leader of Baroque works and one of the seven warlords of the sea from destroying the country of Alabasta. Luffy turned her head to look at her crew. She looked at Usopp who was busy working on his weapons. Luffy smiled. She had successfully recruited Yasopp's son Usopp to be her sniper, and there was no doubt that he was as good of a shot as his dad. She turned to look at Sanji who was cooking in the kitchen. She recruited a chief who was currently the best chief in the East Blue, soon to be the worlds greatest. Although, he does this weird noodle dance when when Nami, Vivi, and Luffy are around. She turned to look at Nami who was talking with Vivi. She had even recruited a navigator who could predict storms even in the Grand Line. She finally rested her eyes on Zoro who was training. She had also recruited a swordsman, destined to be the worlds greatest, as her first mate. Luffy's smile grew bigger, he was definitely stronger than Ben. ' Ha! In your face Shanks' Luffy thought as she continued to stare at Zoro. Zoro saw this and just looked back at his captain. Luffy gave him one of her biggest smiles and turned back to look at the rolling sea. Zoro blushed then went back to his training.

" When will we reach Little Garden," asked Luffy.

" We should be able to see the island right about now," replied Nami.

" I see an island," said Usopp from the crows nest. " The islands dead ahead." Nami and Vivi walk over to the front of the ship where Luffy was to look at the now visible island.

" This is Little Garden," asked Luffy.

" It doesn't look so little to me," says Zoro taking his place by his captains side, and Zoro was right. The island of Little Garden was a vast, large jungle. The crew then docked the ship at a clearing of land.

" I want to go exploring," says Luffy excitingly.

" Oh no you don't," says Nami. " This islands creepy and once the log pose is done calculating this islands magnetic polarity, we are leaving this scary place!

" I agree with Nami," says Usopp. " And I think my Don't-Go-Into-The-Scary-Jungle-Disease is acting up," said Usopp with his legs shaking.

" Hey Sanji, could you make me a lunch for the trip," asked Luffy.

" Of course Luffy-Chan," said Sanji with hearts in his eyes and doing his "noodle-dance".

" Were you even listening to me," said Nami and Usopp in unison.

" I'll go with you Luffy," said Vivi.

" You will?"

" Sure, I kind of wanted to check out this island anyway."

" Yay! Let's go!" Sanji then gave Vivi and Luffy a pack with lunch in it and Luffy was off running into the forest.

" Let's go Carue," said Vivi, then the duo set out trying to catch up to Luffy. After the three left, Zoro jumped of the ship.

" I'm going to go hunting for more food," said Zoro to the others.

" Not you too Zoro," said Nami, but Zoro ignored her comment.

" Try and bring back something edible marimo," said Sanji. Zoro gruffed.

" Whatever, I can hunt better than you." Sanji jumped off the boat.

" Is that a challenge moss head?"

" Why not curly brow."

" You too Sanji," said Usopp, but Sanji ignored his comment.

" Whoever brings back the most pounds wins."

" Pounds? I'm bringing back tons," said Zoro.

" Bring it marimo!"

" Its on," the two said in unison and both of them set out in the opposite directions thinking the same thing, I'm going to win this hunting contest.

* * *

' How did I get myself into this situation' Zoro asked himself. He was hunting for game in the woods to beat that shitty-cook when he saw Luffy leaning against a tree and when he walked over to her, he blacked out and the next thing he knew was he was stuck in some wax structure in between Nami and Vivi and they were being turned into wax statues by Mr.3 with his partner Miss Goldenweek, Mr.5, and Miss Valentine watching the process. They had tried everything to escape, Brogy tried to free himself from the wax only to have Mr.3 pin him down with more wax., and Zoro even tried to cut off his own legs. He would have succeeded if it weren't for Luffy, Usopp, and Carue who came flying out of nowhere with Luffy screaming

" I'm going to kick your ass once I get back".

* * *

After trying and not so successfully trying to defeat Mr.3 Luffy found herself under the control of Miss Goldenweek.

" Luffy come and help us," cried Nami. They three were almost wax figures. Luffy then took a sip of her tea.

" Maybe later, I feel so relaxed," said Luffy and then she lowered her head to the ground with tears forming in her eyes. " This tea is really good." The crew was shocked at her reaction, the paint was controlling her and there was nothing they could do, if Luffy didn't snap out of it, they were all going to die. Luckily, Usopp and Carue came.

" Usopp," cried Vivi. " Get the paint off of Luffy.

" No problem," said Usopp. He drew his slingshot. " Special attack, Fire Star!" Usopp shot the attack at Luffy, burning her shirt off, fortunately not her bra.

" Finally! I'm free," yelled Luffy. She turned to Mr.3. " Now, it's time that I kick you ass and free my friends." Mr.3 smirked.

" Don't you get it? Its to late for your friends, look," said Mr.3 pointing at Zoro, Nami, and Vivi. " Its already too late." Luffy gasped as she saw her friends completely covered with wax. " I'd give them 30 seconds at the most."

* * *

Zoro, Zoro, Zoro. ' This can't be happening' Luffy thought staring at Zoro's frozen figure. Zoro, Zoro, Zoro. ' And all that we had been through together' Zoro, Zoro, Zoro.

' He promised me' Zoro, Zoro, Zoro. ' That we would help each other fulfill our dreams'

Flashback...

"ZORO!" Luffy screamed his name at the top of her lungs as she watched her first mate Zoro get slashed across the chest by the worlds greatest swordsman, Hawk-eye Mihawk and fall into the sea.

" Big-bro," screamed Johnny and Yosaku as the jumped into the water to save Zoro. Luffy couldn't contain her anger any longer. She stretched her arm towards Mihawk, ready to attack the man who killed Zoro.

" You bastard," screamed Luffy as she readied her fist to punch Mihawk to only have it caught in his grasp. He pulled her toward him.

" What's the matter young lady, was that man your lover?" Mihawk asked Luffy with tears streaming down her face. She didn't answer. " You can relax, he is still alive." Luffy eyes brightened when he said that then Johnny and Yosaku came out of the water with Zoro.

" He's still alive," said Luffy happy to see that her friend was Ok.

" Luffy," began Zoro holding up his remaining and most precious sword. " Can you hear me?"

" Yes."

" Big-bro, you need to rest," said Johnny, but Zoro ignored him.

" I'm sorry for worrying you, I know you need nothing less than the worlds greatest swordsman, I promise, I will never lose again," said Zoro with tears in his eyes. " Not until I defeat him and take away his title and help you fulfill your dream, I will never be defeated. What do you say to that? King of the Pirates!" Luffy smiled.

" Of course!" Zoro smiled at her answer then slipped into unconsciousness.

Flashback over...

* * *

No, Luffy couldn't except that Zoro was dead, nor Nami and Vivi. Zoro promised he would help her become King of the Pirates, and she would help him become the worlds greatest swordsman. 'I have to save them' Luffy thought as she continued to fight Mr.3 in his weird wax armor.

" Luffy," Usopp yelled over to her. " His wax may be as hard a s steel, but it's still wax."

" So, what's the point," asked Luffy while she dodged another of Mr.3's attacks.

" Wax is still wax which means wax melts, we need to light it on fire." Luffy grinned at Usopp's idea and grabbed Mr.3 by his hair.

" I need to borrow your flame," said Luffy dragging Mr.3 over to the structure.

" This tiny little flame won't ignite this structure, it will take too long," said Mr.3

" No it won't," said Usopp. " Because I covered it it with oil, Luffy, light up the rope!" Mr.3 gasped as he realized their plan. Luffy smiled as she lite the rope causing the whole structure to catch fire. Nami and Vivi were the first to come out and defeated Miss Valentine. Unfortunately for Nami, her shirt burned off just like Luffy's. Zoro then shortly also came out of the fire with flaming swords and defeated Mr.5. Zoro sheathed his swords just as Sanji walked into the clearing/battlefield. Luffy felt a rush of relief flow through her body.

" Zoro," said Luffy as she tackled him to the ground in a hug. " I'm so glad that you're Ok," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Usopp's jaw dropped, Nami and Vivi were giggling, and Sanji was getting ready to murder Zoro. Zoro blushed.

" What made you think I wasn't alright," said Zoro still shocked that his captain was sitting on his lap, hugging him.

" Shut up," said Luffy with tears forming in her eyes. " I thought you were dead!" She hugged him tighter. Zoro smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her slim body until he rested his hand on her back. Zoro blushed.

" Luffy," he asked as calmly as possible. " What happened to your shirt?"

" Usopp burned it off," said Luffy still not letting go of Zoro.

" WHAT," screamed Sanji and Zoro in unison. Usopp jumped at their outburst and his legs began to shake.

" How dare you do that to Luffy-Chan," screamed Sanji. Nami and Vivi laughed harder.

" It's not my fault," defended Usopp. " I had to get the paint off of her."

" What paint you pervert!"

" Uh," began Usopp then he pointed at Zoro. " Zoro's the one embracing her in her half-naked state." Sanji turned to Zoro.

"What!" Zoro looked down and realized he was still holding Luffy.

" She's the one who started it," said Zoro. Sanji sighed and began to take off his coat.

" Here Luffy-Chan you can have my," but before he could finish. Zoro lifted Luffy off of his lap, took off his shirt and tossed it at Luffy.

" Here Luffy, you can't go walking around like that otherwise a certain perverted cook won't stop staring at you."

" What was that moss head!"

* * *

After they said their goodbyes to Dorry and Brogy, the Straw-hat crew set out to the open sea. Luffy came out of the women's quarters wearing a new vest. She tossed Zoro his shirt.

" Thanks Zoro," she said with a smile on her face. Zoro smirked.

" Anytime captain."

Nami rubbed her head and fell to the deck.

" Vivi, could you watch the log pose for me?" asked Nami.

" Sure, but if I may ask, why?"

" I just would like to get some rest," said Nami weakly then she fainted and hit the floor. Vivi rushed to her side and scooped her into her arms.

" Everyone come quick, Nami's sick!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed this semi-long chapter, especially the ZoLu! Yeah its weird the whole "burning off Luffy's shirt thing" just came to me while I was watching One Piece.**

**Any way, I think you know where this story is heading, we're heading to Drum Kingdom! And Chopper! I love Chopper, he is just so cute! I love how he hides the wrong way. Ok, so down to the important things. School is starting for me soon and I'm taking 2 pre-AP classes so I might not have as much time to write this story. I will try to get a new chapter up every 4 days like I have been doing so hopefully that will work and we won't have any problems. And if I don't update within 5 days of my latest post, please PM me and I will try my hardest to get it up cause after all, we all have a real life stuff to do. :p Thanks for reading see you all at the next update.**

**-Viviny**

**P.S. Here are your responses to the reviews form the previous chapter. You can either read them all or you can find your Pen-Name and just read yours.**

**nekolover3: Thanks a bunch, I'm glad you enjoy my story. :)**

**Silvermoon880: Thank-You, I'm sorry I had to leave you with just 4 chapters. I'm glad you like it and I hope you enjoy my future chapters. :)**

**ChemGirl: Thank-you so much. I hope you liked this chapter, I thought it was very clever and funny. Thank-you so much for reviewing every chapter and I hope your story is going well. :)**

**vocaloidzoro: Thanks dude, yeah school can really be a pain, I hope it won't get in the way of writing but who knows, its our school we're talking about LOL. Also, I liked the idea about Mishank, I might use it in future chapters ( smiles mischievously JK LOL) Well, see you at the next review. **

**Hope you liked your responses, see you all at the next update.**

**-Viviny**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own One Piece (yet) all right and characters go to their respected owners.**

* * *

The crew carried Nami down to a bed below deck where she laid breathing frantically. Vivi pulled the thermometer out of Nami's mouth. Vivi gasped.

" What is it Vivi," asked Luffy. " Is Nami all better?" Usopp hit her on the head.

" No, she can't recover that fast you idiot!" Vivi turned to look up at the crew.

" She has a fever of 104 degrees," said Vivi. " Which means her body must be fighting an infection."

" No way! Does that mean Nami is going to die," screamed Luffy. Usopp once again, hit her on the head.

" Don't say that you idiot! You could jinx us."

" Don't you hit the lady," yelled Sanji.

" You guys," began Vivi. " Don't you realize how serious this is. We need to get Nami to a doctor, fast." Nami sat up.

" You guys, I'm fine, we need to get Vivi to Alabasta, and besides, no one could have a fever that high," said Nami weakly.

" You need to rest," said Vivi trying to push Nami back down as gently as possible. Nami didn't protest. Vivi looked down at her friend determined. " It's settled, we need to find Nami a doctor."

* * *

Meanwhile with Ace and Sabo at Drum Kingdom...

" Looks like Luffy isn't here," said Ace to his brother.

" Or Blackbeard," said Sabo. Both of them sighed. Ace tilted his hat.

" In that case," he bagan. Then a villager walked by. " Oi, you there." The villager stopped. " Has a pirate with a straw hat come by here recently," asked Ace as he showed him Luffy's wanted poster. The villager took a closer look and shook his head.

" I haven't seen a pirate like that around here, but that doesn't mean she wasn't here," said the villager. Sabo smirked.

" In that case," Sabo began. " If the pirate we showed you does show up, tell her we will wait for her in Alabasta for ten days and nothing more." Ace and Sabo turned to leave.

" And don't forget," said Ace.

" Wait," yelled the villager. " You didn't tell me your names."

" Oh yeah," began Ace. " I almost forgot, the names Ace and that's my brother Sabo, if you tell the straw-hat pirate who we are, she'll know who we are." Ace smirked and the two continued to walk away. Then another villager came out of nowhere.

" Hey! Stop those men, they ate at the restaurant and didn't pay the tab!" The two brothers jumped in surprise. Sabo sighed.

" I told you to pay the fee," said Sabo. Ace grunted at his brothers reply.

" Ugh, just give her the message, Bye!" And with that said, the brothers sprinted off, heading for the sand kingdom of Alabasta in hopes of reuniting with their little sister.

* * *

Back with the Straw-hat crew...

Luffy sat beside Nami's side and held her hand. ' I hope we can make it in time' Luffy thought. She squeezed her hand tighter. ' She won't die, she just can't'.

Flashback...

Luffy climbed out of the rubble of what remains of Arlong Park. She stood on top.

" Nami! You will always and will forever be my friend!" Nami stared wide eyed at the girl standing in front of her and began to cry. Luffy jumped down from the rubble to stand in front of Nami.

" You're like a sister I never had, what do you say, join my crew," said Luffy and then gave her her signature grin. Nami smiled.

" Yes." And Nami hugged Luffy, and Luffy hugged her back.

Flashback over...

At the thought of that fond memory, Luffy began to cry.

" Please, don't die Nami."

* * *

Zoro walked down below deck to see his captain crying. Zoro walked over to stand beside Luffy.

" Luffy." Luffy looked up to see her first mate, and Zoro saw the most horrific sit he ever saw, Luffy crying.

" Zoro," Luffy began weakly. " What are you doing here?"

" Vivi told me that you have been watching over Nami from the moment she got sick and said that I should take your place." Luffy frowned.

" No! I'm not leaving Nami!" Zoro grumbled at her stubbornness. Luffy turned away from Zoro and looked down at Nami and began to cry again.

" I just want to make sure she's Ok, I don't want her to die." Zoro looked at his captain and couldn't contain himself and pulled her into a hug. Luffy yelped at his sudden movement.

" We're all worried about Nami Luffy," he said stroking her soft hair. " We all don't want her to die, but you don't need to be the one to take responsibility for her." Luffy snuggled further into his embrace. " Let us help you."

" Ok," was all Luffy said before she buried her head into Zoro's chest.

" There's an island," proclaimed Usopp from the crows nest. " Nami's saved!" Luffy took her head off of her position on Zoro and looked up at him. He smirked.

" Go ahead, I'll take care of it." She smiled and climbed out of his strong arms.

" Thank-you Zoro," said Luffy and then she ran onto the deck. Zoro smiled.

" Anytime, captain."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello readers, sorry for the short chapter, I had little next to no time to write so I decided just to do this little chapter right before we reach Drum Kingdom. Let me get one thing strait though. This is not a Luffy Nami pairing! Sorry to all of you Yuri fans but the relationship between Luffy and Nami is strictly friendship, because like I said before, this is a ZofemLu pairing. I hope you liked this super short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise.**

**-Viviny**

**P.S. Here are your responses to the reviews from the previous chapter. You can either read the all, or find your Pen-name and read yours.**

**ToriHaru: Sorry I skipped Louge Town, but you'll see why in future chapters. Thank-you for reviewing and I'm glad you like my story. :)**

**Galymed: I'm glad you liked the ZoLu, that was my favorite part in the whole chapter. Hope you liked the beginning to the Drum Kingdom Arc too. :)**

**vocaloidzoro: Hey dude, glad you liked the chapter. I hope you liked this one too because you kept bugging me yesterday about what it was about LOL. Thanks for reviewing, see you at the next update. :)**

**nekolover3: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you are looking forward to future events in the story, and I'm pretty sure you'll love my version of Ace and Sabo meet the crew. See you at the next update. :)**

**I hope you all liked your responses to your reviews, see you all at the next update. :)**

**-Viviny**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own One Piece (yet) all right and characters go to their respected owners.**

* * *

Nami stirred in her sleep as Luffy hastily climbed up the steep mountain. " Doctor ," Luffy said about every time she climbed a little higher up the mountain. ' I have to get Nami and Sanji to a doctor,' Luffy thought as she continued to climb. " Doctor."

Flashback...

"The only doctor who lives here, lives on top of that mountain in the castle," explained Dalton.

" What," yelled Usopp pointing at the top of the mountain. " The only doctor here lives up there! What kind of island is this!" Dalton continued despite Usopp's outburst.

" Unfortunately yes, though she does come down from the mountain every now and then to treat the sick and take whatever she wants from the patients house as payment." Luffy looked up at the mountain with determination.

" We have to get Nami to that doctor," stated Luffy.

" Are you crazy," asked Usopp. " She can't climb that thing in her condition, she'll die before you can even make it to the slope!" Sanji kicked Usopp upside the head.

" You idiot! Don't jinx us," yelled Sanji.

" Then I'll carry her on my back," said Luffy. The group agreed and helped Luffy set Nami comfortably on her back. Sanji stepped forward.

" I'm going with you, who knows when two lovely ladies will need some assistance." Luffy nodded.

" Alright, lets go," yelled Luffy, and the two set off to the castle where the doctor should be.

Flashback over...

* * *

" Doctor," Luffy continued to chant as she climbed. Her friends needed a doctor, and quick. Nami could die from her sickness, and Sanji could die from his injuries.

Flashback...

Sanji pushed Luffy and Nami up so they could reach the slope to be protected from the avalanche.

" You ladies take care," was all he said before he was engulfed in the snow. Luffy stretched out and grabbed his hand.

" Sanji, don't do something so stupid before telling me first." But when her hand stretched back, it was only Sanji's empty clove. Luffy gasped. " Sanji!"

Flashback over…

* * *

'This was all that bastard Wapol's fault,' Luffy thought to herself as she continued to climb. ' he just had to come along and ruin everything.'

Flashback…

The fat man known as Wapol at a huge chunk of the Going Merry. Usopp shrieked in horror.

"Stop eating our ship," yelled Luffy. " Gum… Gum… Bazooka!" And with that said, Luffy blasted Wapol somewhere of into the distance.

Flashback over...

* * *

" Doctor." Luffy was only ten feet away from the top of the mountain. " Doctor." She was so close.

Flashback...

" Chess," yelled Wapol over to his counselor.

" Yes your majesty."

" New law. Anyone who ignores the King is to be executed."

" Yes sire," said Chess as he wrote the new law on a pad of paper.

" Starting with those two," said Wapol pointing to an unconscious Nami and Sanji being carried by Luffy. " They are ignoring me the most!"

" Yes sire," said the other counselor Kuromarimo. " I'll take care of it," he said as he sprang in the air towards Luffy, Nami, and Sanji. Luffy stared wide eyed at the man as he got closer. She couldn't fight them without hurting her friends. Then, right before the man could attack, a wild lapin blocked the attack with its entire herd behind it.

" Thank-you," Luffy said and then sprinted away from the battle.

Flashback over...

* * *

Luffy pulled herself on top of the mountain. They had finally made it. Luffy took Sanji's coat out of her mouth and Put him in front of her and then she closed her eyes. ' Finally, we made it' Luffy thought as she felt the exhaustion from the climb catch up to her, and slipped into unconsciousness. She and Nami started to slip down the mountain, but before they could fall, a short furry hand grabbed Luffy's and pulled her and Nami back up toward the castle.

" Dr. Rein," cried the furry creature. " These people need help!"

" Come down Chopper now, lets take a look at what we got," said the witch doctor, Dr. Rein.

" Ok," said the creature now known as Chopper. Dr. Rein took a closer look at Sanji.

" This young fellow has a couple broken ribs." She looked over at Luffy. " And this young lady is on the brink of frostbite! She climbed up the entire mountain in only that!" She was referring to the shorts and sandals. She looked at Nami. " But this young lady has it the worst. Chopper! Carry them inside and then I'm going to need your assistance."

" Got it." But before could turn around to walk inside, a hand grabbed her leg, it was Luffy's.

" Please, help them, they're my friends," begged Luffy. Dr. Rein looked down at the straw-hat girl.

" Yeah, I kind of figured that much," she replied. Luffy smiled and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Nami woke up to the feeling of a warm bed. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a stone room piled with books and medication. She continued her search until she laid her eyes on a little reindeer, hiding the wrong way.

" I can see you," Nami said. The little reindeer jumped. ' She can see me' Chopper thought. He regained his composure and walked over to Nami's bedside.

" I'm going to go check on your friends, Dr. Rein will be here in a minute," Said Chopper and then her left the room.

After explained to Nami what happened and made her take her medicine, the door burst open.

" WAAAAHHHH Dr. Rein! Help me," screamed Chopper as he was chased around by Sanji and Luffy.

" Come back reindeer guy," yelled Luffy. " Join my crew!"

" NO!"

" I'm going to cook you up for Nami dear," said Sanji.

" Get away from me!"

" Come back," Luffy and Sanji yelled in unison.

" Stop harassing my reindeer," screamed .

" So," began . " You want Chopper to join your crew?" Nami sighed.

" If that's what Luffy wants," said Nami with a shrug. smirked.

" Could you say that even when you hear his story?" Nami tilted her head in confusion.

" What story?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Let me just begin by saying this is definitely not my best chapter. I had a serious case of writers block this week and I just wanted to get the boring part over with, so don't loose interest in me yet. I'm so sorry for the late update. School started on Friday ( I know, stupid right) and I had family over so I had like no time at all. So, as you can guess, the next chapter is about Chopper's past. I'm going to be sobbing LOL. Well, sorry for this OK chapter, the next one will be a whole lot better and if it's not, you all have the right you all have the right to sue me JK LOL, but the next chapter will be better and longer I promise. Also, I'm going to change my updating schedule. I'm going to update every weekend instead of every 4 days, sorry, but it's just not working for me. Well, that's all for now, see you all at the next update.**

**-Viviny**

**P.S. Here are your responses to your reviews from the previous chapter. You can either read them all, or you can find your Pen-Name and just read yours.**

**ChemGirl: Thank You so much! I tried to do as much ZoLu as I could because there wont be any more for a few chapters, spoiler LOL. Glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter considering it's not my best. LOL. :)**

**Galymed: Aww thanks, glad you liked it. Yeah, as I said in the previous review, as much ZoLu as possible due to the fact there wont be any for a few chapters. Hope you liked this OK chapter.:)**

**Pen-Woman: Glad you liked it and thank-you for your suggestion, I really appreciate it and if you have any more advise in future chapters, feel free to let me know. I always strive to make my writing better. :) BTW only Usopp and possibly Ace and Sabo will hit Luffy because its kind of a brotherly thing just to go with my plot. Hope you enjoyed my not-so-great chapter. LOL See you at the next update. :)**

**Silvermoon880:Thank-you so much! Thank-you for being so supportive and after I read your review, it gave me motivation to get this chapter up. I pray for your continued support. :)**

**vocaloidzoro: Thanks dude, glad you enjoyed, and yeah I hope school doesn't get in the way either, I mean, I just started this story and I'm just getting to the fun part. :)**

**theskythatshinesbright: Thank-you so much, I hope this satisfied your chapter craving, probably not LOL hope you liked my not-so-awesome-chapter, the next one will be better. :)**

**( this one was for chapter 3)**

**Sakura Lisel: Umm, I hope you liked it. I tried to do Luffy's past as similar as possible with the addition to her dragon tattoo which will be revealed in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Hope you all liked your responses to your reviews, see you all at the next update.**

**-Viviny**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own One Piece (yet) all right and characters go to their respected owners.**

* * *

"Chopper has a scar on his heart that even my medicine can't cure," began Dr. Rein.

" From the moment he was born, everyone including his parents turned their backs on him. All because he was born with a blue nose. he was forced to walk at the back of the group, separated from the rest from the reindeer even though he was a helpless newborn. And then, one day he ate a devil fruit and became more of an outcast then he had been before." Nami continued to listen contently. " The other reindeer pressured him to leave the herd. Having a blue nose already made him an outcast. But now he wasn't like the other reindeer at all. Still, he was lonely and wanted friends. So he went down to a village walking down on two legs just as humans do." And with that said, the story began.

* * *

Flashback…

" Hey, what is that creature over there," asked one of the villagers as Chopper continued to walk over to them. The villagers began to panic.

" It looks like a yeti," proclaimed another villager. " So it has to be dangerous." There were more screams as Chopper grew even closer. " A gun, give me a gun."

" Yeah," yelled yet another villager. " Shoot him!" Then the villagers began to shoot him yelling at him that he was a monster. Chopper ran as fast as he could through the snowy forest, not understanding why people were reacting to his appearance with fear and anger. He was neither a human or a reindeer, he was something in between. And so he ran offinto the forest all alone with a gunshot wound in his arm.

Flashback over…

" Now that you have heard his story," began . " Do you think you can heal the scar in his heart."

* * *

stared at Nami and Sanji with a deciding glare.

" There was one human Chopper opened up to, that man was a crazy quack named Dr. Hiruluk. He named Chopper and called him his son."

* * *

Flashback…

It was blizzarding on a night of a full moon in the small village of Big Horn. But, it doesn't mean it was quiet. Guards from Wapol's castle were chasing a certain doctor.

" Crazy quack," bellowed one of the guards. " We have got to get him! Those are lord Wapol's orders."

" Right," the all chanted and ran of to continue searching for the quack doctor.

* * *

Hiruluk continued walking on the woods grumbling to himself about the stupid doctor hunt until he saw something crumpled over in the snow. Hiruluk ran over to the fallen figure.

" Looks like you've been shot, we have to stop the bleeding right away or you'll die," said Dr. Hiruluk. The figure known as Chopper looked up at the human speaking to him. Hiruluk got down on his knees opening his medical kit. " Don't worry, I'll save you."

Hiruluk grabbed his tranquilizer gun so he could move it to access his kit better. " You don't look human, you must be the yeti the villagers have been jabbering about," Chopper's eyes widened as his eyes fell upon the gun, remembering the pain it caused his arm. Chopper then shot up and hit the doctor, pushing him away from him. Chopper then began to walk away. The doctor followed suit and began to get up.

" How dare you," the doctor began now completely on his feet. " Who do you think, you're dealing with creature!" Chopper continued to walk away. " Hey! Wait!" Chopper stopped and turned around and then his eyes went as big as saucers when he saw Dr. Hiruluk standing before him but naked (except for the hat and the suitcase covering his you-know-what). " I promise I'm not going to shoot you see! My name is Hiruluk! Doctor Hiruluk! And I want to help you!" Chopper then looked at Hiruluk sincerely and passed ouut from exhaustion.

* * *

Chopper woke up to the sound of crackling fire and the feeling of warmth. He sat up in his bed to find he had a ton of bandages all over his head and body, and a sleeping Hiruluk wrapped up in a blanket. Chopper's stomach growled and he blushed in response. He looked around to see a loaf of bread and a glass of milk at his bedside. Chopper got up from his bed and walked over to grab the bread, and he ate it with tears streaming down his face.

" Wait, you can talk," asked Dr. Hiruluk. Chopper nodded in response. " Why have you kept silent?"

" I thought you'd hate me if I talked. When I talked to humans the other day, they shot at me," said Chopper. " You see, people think I'm a freak for that."

" So you can talk, so what? Even children learn to talk, I don't see what is so damn special about it." And before Chopper could reply, one of Hiruluk's experiments was getting ready to explode. " AAAAHHHH RUN CHOPPER!" Then the chemical exploded and two were blasted out the door and landed in the snow. " Aww, I thought for sure that would work," complained the doctor. " Hey Chopper, are you Ok?" Before Chopper could reply, or even get up for more than two seconds, he was hit in the head with a rock and fell back to the ground.

" Well at least your head was bandaged to begin with right?" And the doctor began to laugh and then also, got hit in the head with a rock and fell to the ground.

" Hey," began Chopper. " Did you call me Chopper?"

" That's your new name, Tony Tony Chopper, I picked it because i thought you'd look like you could chop down a tree with those antlers of yours," the doctor then turned to look at him. " Cool name huh? Anyway, that's what I'm gonna call you." And Hiruluk began to laugh again.

" Chopper," said Chopper trying the new name, and he began to laugh as well.

* * *

Chopper and were walking in the forest toward the village in a comfortable silence when Hiruluk spoke. " Listen up Chopper, always pay attention to your patients symptoms and give them proper treatment. That's the way to save a persons life." They both looked down at the village. " Let's go, there are people who need my help."

* * *

" Get out of here you crazy quack!" Suddenly, a door to a house opened and a screaming Chopper and Hiruluk dashing out of it with chairs and a whole bunch of other things being thrown at them.

" I thought lizard eye balls would work," proclaimed Dr. Hiruluk as Chopper continued screaming.

" It's Wapol's guards! Run! Chopper! It's time to use the decoy plan."

" The what plan," asked Chopper no longer screaming.

" Good luck pal," and with that said, kicked a screaming Chopper toward the guards.

* * *

" You almost got me killed you maniac," screamed Chopper as he and the doctor fought.

" So what you already cheated death once you clumsy bluenose Caribou!"

" That's reindeer and don't call me bluenose!" And soon their fight ended with Hiruluk collapsing in his rocking chair, breathing heavily, and Chopper falling to the ground breathing heavily.

" Doctor, that's the first time I ever fought, with anyone." Hiruluk only laughed.

" I can believe that, you have to have an opponent to fight," said Hiruluk getting up from his chair and picked up a pink top hat. " So is it your first time for this as well?" And he threw Chopper the hat. " That's for you, It's a gift, as a memento of our making up."

" Gift," Chopper questioned. " Making up?" Chopper put his curiosity to the side for now and looked at the hat with tears forming in his eyes, he put on the hat, pushing his antlers out the sides.

" You know Chopper," began to doctor playing with his chemicals. " Sometimes it feel like its getting pretty rough, but try not to hold a grudge against us humans, K? This country is sick right now, the people and the king both suffer from a terrible sickness of the heart, and conventional wisdom says there is no way to save a sick country, but that's wrong." Hiruluk then turned to Chopper. " Once my invention is perfected this country will be good as saved. You see, there used to be a master thief who lived in a country in the far west. He had a serious heart condition, he went to the greatest doctors he could find to seek treatment, but no one was able to cure him, they told him he was going to die, frustrated and depressed, he passed by a certain mountain. There, he saw something he had never seen before. Blossoms! He saw cherry blossoms all over the mountain side! And then, he went to see another doctor and got the shock of his life, because he was told, " You are perfectly healthy"! he was cured! It was a miracle, don't you see? But, it also makes perfect sense medically speaking, by changing his emotional state he was able to change his physical state! And if that's true, there's no diese in this world that can't be cured. Let them laugh at me, my medical skills will save this country yet. And that is why I raise this skull and crossbones, as a challenge to all of the diseases in this world. This is a symbol of my belief that nothing is impossible. I will save this country with my doctors skills. By raising this flag, I vow to fight just as the pirates do."

* * *

" Doctor? What are pirates," asked Chopper.

" Pirates," began Hiruluk. " They're dashing swashbucklers of the sea! With great strength and the eyesight of eagles! They're voices echo like rolling thunder!"

" It's great to be a 're the most amazing people who sail the seas. Chopper, someday, you have got to go out to sea, if you do, you realize just how small your problems are compared to the vastness of the oceans. the island you were born on in like this compared to the world," said Dr. Hiruluk making an example with his fingers.

" Really," asked Chopper sitting on his shoulders holding onto his head.

" No, it's smaller, like this," he said making another example. " Really!" And the two began laughing.

" Your destiny lies beyond that shining sea."

* * *

**Author's Note: What has it been, two, two and a half weeks since I updated. I'm so so sorry I haven't been updating frequently. School has been a total pain. I have only been in school for 2 weeks and I already had a project do and about a gazillion pages of homework. I guess that's what I get for being so smart JK LOL. The next chapter will the rest of Chopper's past and whatever happens next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to update the next chapter faster. BTW I edited chapter 7 because I just couldn't take it any more about how poorly written it was. I only edited the grammer and added another flashback so its not that big of a deal. Well, hope you all enjoyed, see you all at the next update.**

**-Viviny**

**P.S. Here are your responses to your reviews. You can either read them all, or find your Pen-Name and just read yours.**

**Silvermoon880- Thank you so much! I'm sorry for updating so slow and I'm glad your excited for the Alabasta arc ( Ace Sabo meeting the crew) It is my favorite arc of all time (so far) and I really think you'll enjoy my twist on it. :)**

**vocaloidzoro- Thanks dude, I'm hoping for more reviews too, they make me feel like I'm loved JK LOL. Good luck with Sogeking for the project, I'm already doing Brook so how much cooler then that can you get. LOL Thanks for reviewing, see you at school. :)**

**xAlreadyOverx- Thank-you so much, I have been wanted to do my own femLuffy story for a while and I finally am so I appreciate your support. I'm also sad there won't be any more ZoLu for a few chapters, the only reason for that is to finish up Chopper's past and to defeat Wapol. :)**

**SoulMore- Thank- you for the short and sweet review considering it is not my best. I hope you enjoyed part 1 to Choppers past. :)**

**Luna Kiyomize- Thanks a bunch for the review. I cried a lot to at Chopper's past. Especially the cherry blossoms. Ok, I'm not going to talk about that or I will cry before I write it ( Or watch it again). I'm sorry I didn't update so quickly, the next chapter will be up faster, I promise. :)**

**Cici1296- Thank-you so much, I know exactly what you mean by there not being many good FemLuffy stories, that's one of the many reasons I began to write this. If you need more Fem Luffy stories to read check out WhatifStoryTeller of ChemGirl, they have written my favorite FemLuffy and ZofemLu stories. :)**

**Well, I hope you all liked your responses to your reviews, if you have any questions for me about this story or if I'm going to write any other stories or anything at all, PM me or I'll put it in your review response. See you all at the next update!**

**-Viviny**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own One Piece (yet) all rights and characters go to their respected owners.**

* * *

" It's taken a year, but your treatment is finally complete." said . " Your injuries are healed, Chopper."

" Yeah! Thank-you, Doctor."

" Well then, take care." said the doctor, then he turned around and walked away. Chopper grew confused. Hiruluk saw this so he grabbed Chopper and set him outside the door.

" On your way, have a nice life. I'm busy with my research." He then closed the door. "So hit the bricks!" he said behind the closed door. " I'm no longer under any obligation to care for you!" Chopper began to cry.

" DOCTOR!" he screamed with tears rolling down his furry face. " I swear I won't cause you any trouble! Just let me stay with you!" he continued to scream as he banged on the door. " I'll rub your shoulders every day! I'll make you tea and clean the house! Please let me stay!" The doctor himself was almost crying. " I don't have any friends! I don't have anywhere to go! Doctor! Please! Can you hear me?! DOCTOR!" Then, the doctor heard a bashing sound outside. He flung the door open to see Chopper with a huge gash on his head.

" Chopper!" Hiruluk yelled. Chopper stood up holding his head.

" I hurt my head, I fell." the doctor sighed. " I'm injured!" Chopper yelled. Hiruluk went inside his house. " Take a look." said Chopper right as the bullet missed his small body. Fortunately only grazing his face. Tears formed in his eyes again. " But why? Doctor?"

" GO!" Dr. Hiruluk screamed as he shot the gun again. " Go to sea if you like! Go anywhere you want! Just don't come back!" and Chopper ran off into the forest screaming his head off. The doctor then dropped the gun and began to sob. " Wahaha, forgive me Chopper!"

* * *

" Hey, when do you think a person dies?" asked " When a bullet from a pistol pierces his heart? No. When he's attacked by an incurable disease? No. When he eats a bowl of deadly poisonous mushrooms? No! A man dies when he is forgotten." Dalton begins to cry.

Hiruluk then pours a liquid into a sake bowl. " Even if were to disappear right now my dream will come true. And when it does the people's sickness of the heart will be cured as well. You're crying. Why Dalton?"

" Is that, true for a country?" Dalton asked with tears rolling down his face.

" Yeah," replied the doctor. " If the will to do it passes on."

" Come on Dalton." said Wapol. " Why are you crying?"

" Very shortly a monster will be coming." said . " He's my son. Please, don't hurt him." ' Don't worry Chopper.' Hiruluk said to himself. ' Your mushroom won't kill me.' He raised his glass. " I've had, a marvelous life! Thank you Chopper!" And those were his last words before he exploded on the top of Drum Kingdom.

Flashback over...

* * *

All of these good and bad memories came to Chopper in a flash as the cannons were shot into the sky and the snow began to fall in a beautiful shade of pink.

" Ah cool." said Luffy.

" Yeah." said Zoro.

" Wow." said Nami.

' After 30 years, this dust finally completes my research.' said Dr. Hiruluk's voice in almost like a whisper of his memory.

" This is," said Dalton. " This is just absolutely amazing!"

" Hehehe, I still can't understand what that idiot was thinking." said Dr. Rein.

' I will make cherry blossoms bloom in this country. Once my invention is perfected, this country will be good as saved!'

' Get out of here you crazy quack!' yelled the villager. ' I thought lizard eyeballs would work!' ' This is no ordinary red dust Karaha. This red dust is designed to attach itself to the white snowflakes falling down from the sky. The white snow will then become a beautiful shade of pink for everyone to see!' Tears began to fall on Chopper's face at the sight before him.

" Doctor. ." he said. Chopper couldn't contain it any more. " WAAAAAAH!" he screamed at the sight of the tallest drum mountain being surrounded by Hiruluks' cherry blossoms. Forming a cherry blossom tree.

' I promise I'm not going to shoot you see? My name is Hiruluk. Dr. Hiruluk.' ' Tony Tony Chopper. Cool name huh? Anyway, that's what I'm gonna call ya.' ' You're gonna become a great doctor, I'll make sure of it.' At this point even was shedding a few tears. ' Even if I were to disappear right now my dream will come true. I've had, a marvelous life. Thank you so much Chopper.' Chopper continued to cry.

"WAAAAAHHH!"

" Now have a safe trip, my stupid son."

* * *

**Author's Note: It's almost been two weeks and I finally updated. Don't kill me. Today, school got cancelled because of a flash flood. No joke, it's been raining for 3 days strait. So, I took advantage of my day-off and wrote the rest of Chopper's past. It's a lot shorter then I thought it would be. I decided to skip beating up Wapol because a lot of you people want to see Ace and Sabo meet the crew and I really want to get to Alabasta already because it will be a whole lot of fun, I love that arc, Ace and Sabo, and I want to write some more ZoLu. So, if you haven't guessed already, the next chapter will be Ace and Sabo meet the crew and the beginning to the Alabasta arc. Hope you all enjoyed. See you all at the next update!**

**-Viviny**

**Here are your responses to your reviews, you can either read them all, or find your Pen-name and just read yours.**

**Pen-Woman- Yeah, I was thinking of skipping Chopper's past, but I felt I should do it because not many fem-luffy stories include his past. And as for the rest of your questions, you'll just have to read and find out. ;)**

**vocaloidzoro- I'm sorry for the late update, but you didn't have to yell! JK LOL. Ok, I'm calm. I'm glad you liked it and I bet this chapter made you sob. See u at school. BTW, Nakama! P.S. I don't think I could become a writer I'm not that good.**

**Silvermoon880- Thank-you so much. I always look forward to your reviews, it was also one of the reasons I got my motivation to get this chapter up. Hope you liked this chapter and the future Ace and Sabo. :) **

**luffylova- Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you liked it. Hope you also enjoy my future chapters. :)**

**yancyalexx- I can't stop laughing either LOL. I hope you'll like my next chapter when Ace and Sabo meet the crew LOL. :)**

**PaperFox19- I'm glad you like it. Thank you for pointing out my flaws. I really appreciate it. I'm always trying to make my writing better so if you have any other suggestions, please don't be afraid to tell me. :)**

**Myra the Dovahkiin- Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. As to your question about her tattoo, you'll see the reaction in the next 1-3 chapters. And I'm not sure how far it will go with other boys liking Luffy. I guess I'll just have to figure it our along the way. Hope you liked this chapter. :)**

**Hope you all liked your responses to your reviews, see you all at the next update.**

**-Viviny**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own One Piece (yet) all rights and characters go to their respected owners.**

* * *

It was hot. Unbearably hot in the desert land of Alabasta. That didn't stop Ace and Sabo's search for Luffy.

" Have you seen this girl around here by any chance?" asked Ace as he showed a man Luffy's wanted poster. The man took a closer look.

" Nope. Haven't seen her around." said the man. Ace grunted. Sabo sighed. " But that doesn't mean she wasn't here." Ace perked up at this. The man pointed to a restaurant not too far from them. " The man who runs the restaurant over there knows everyone who passes through these parts. I'd suggest to go and ask him." Ace smirked and picked up the wanted poster and started to walk over to the restaurant.

" Thank you very much." said Sabo, and with that, the two brothers walked into the restaurant.

* * *

' What could those two want with Luffy?' Zoro asked himself as he watched the brothers get information from the man. Zoro grunted. ' They're probably bounty hunters that are out for her bounty.' Zoro's grip tightened on his sword. ' And they look pretty strong too. Well, if that's the case, I better go and find Luffy.' Zoro began to walk over to the Straw hat crew's meeting place. ' Where is that idiot anyway.' Zoro turned around the corner to see Sanji doing his "lady dance" with a heart in his one eye, Vivi and Nami in belly dancer outfits, Chopper on the ground sneezing his head off, and Usopp laughing his ass off.

" Uhh Sanji," said Vivi. " When I said go and get us some cloths, this wasn't exactly what I meant. These cloths are for belly dancers, not for the desert hiking."

" But you look absolutely wonderful Vivi my dear!" said Sanji dancing over to Vivi.

" And I even bought one for Luffy-chan. I can't wait to see her in it!" he said holding another outfit in his arms. Zoro huffed.

" Perverted love-cook." said Zoro. Sanji turned back into his normal self.

" What did you say shitty-swordsman!"

" You heard me shitty cook."

" You want to fight moss-head!"

" Bring it curly brow!"

" Watch it marimo!" But before they could start fighting, Nami hit them both on the head.

" Stop fighting you two, we have bigger problems. Have any of you seen Luffy?" They all became quiet.

" Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since we left the ship." said Chopper.

" Me too." said Usopp. They all nodded in agreement just before the yelling began.

* * *

" Is he dead?" asked a townsperson.

" He could have eaten one of those poisonous desert strawberries." said another man.

" And how come his friend isn't the least bit concerned?" said another. The were talking about Ace and Sabo eating at the counter. Well, more like Ace sleeping on the counter with food still in his mouth and Sabo continuing to eat like normal not showing any kind of concern towards his brother. Then, Ace woke up.

" Oh, it looks like I fell asleep." said Ace continuing to eat

" Finally, you're awake." said Sabo.

" YOU WERE ASLEEP!" yelled all the people in the restaurant. The two continued to eat, ignoring the screaming. Ace fell back onto the counter and fell back to sleep.

" DON"T GO BACK TO SLEEP." they all yelled again. Sabo rolled his eyes and dug Luffy's wanted poster from his pocket.

" Some things never change." Sabo muttered to himself. " Have you seen this pirate?" asked Sabo. The owner took a closer look.

" Nope, haven't seen her." Sabo sighed. Then captain Smoker came through to door grabbing everyone's attention and waking up Ace.

" Well if it isn't Fire Fist Ace and Dark Gentleman Sabo, looks like I can kill two birds with one stone." said Smoker. Ace smirked.

" Well if it isn't Captain Smoker, you're a long ways from the East Blue, what brings you to Alabasta?"

"

I'm after the pirate Straw hat Luffy, and I'm guessing you are too. What is your connection to her?" Sabo smirked and began to answer his question.

" She's our…" but he never finished that sentence. The next thing the three of them knew, they were knocked through the wall by no other than Luffy.

" FOOD!" she screamed. She took her seat where Ace was sitting. " Hey Pops, give me some food." she said to the owner. The owner ran and got her some food. She began to consume it. All the people stood in shock as the girl ate, not even in the slightest bit worried about who she just sent flying. Ace and Sabo began to get up.

" I'm going to kill whoever did that." said Ace.

" Me too." said Sabo. The got on their feet ready to kill whoever did that to them, when they see their little sister happily eating food at the counter. They both smiled.

" Hey! Luffy…" But the message didn't reach Luffy, or her brothers, because they were knocked down by Smoker.

" STRAW HAT!"

* * *

" You can't run away from me forever straw hat!" yelled captain Smoker as he chased after Luffy on the roof tops.

" Must keep running." Luffy chanted to herself. ' I can't get caught by Smoky again. Not after what happened.

Flashback…

" You're not worth 30,000,000 berries." said Smoker as he held down Luffy. He made a grab for his jitte when a hand stopped him. It was Dragon's.

" I can't let you do that Smoker." he said.

" Hey! Who is that?" asked Luffy.

" Dragon!" said Smoker. Luffy's eyes grew as big as saucers.

" Daddy." she whispered. Dragon smiled.

" Yes, it's me Luffy. Go live out your dream, make your old man proud." And with that said, a huge wind knocked Luffy away so she could escape.

" I will Daddy, I'll be King of the Pirates! I promise!" Luffy yelled as she was carried off by the wind. Dragon smiled yet again.

" King of the Pirates. I can live with that."

Flashback over…

' No I can't get caught again, not after Daddy saved me.' Luffy said to herself.

" There's nowhere for you to run straw hat, just give it up!" said a marine from the group that was now chasing her.

' I need to get to my crew.' Luffy thought to herself. Just then, she spotted a patch of green hair. ' Is that grass… NO! It's Zoro!' " Hey! Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

* * *

" Hey! Zoro!" Everyone turned around the corner to see Luffy being chased by a group of marines.

" Luffy-chan! You're back!" yelled Sanji. Everyone else was in a state of panic.

" Don't lead them over here you idiot!" screamed Usopp.

" Quickly! Grab all the supplies!" ordered Nami.

" Right!" said everyone in unison.

" Let's get going!" said Luffy carrying a barrel. They ran for about 5 minutes until Smoker appeared. Everyone stopped.

" It's that marine captain from Louge Town!" yelled Usopp. " We're all going to get captured!"

" I told you, you couldn't get away Straw hat." said Smoker as he readied his devil fruit power, the smoke was heading towards the crew, Usopp and Chopper were screaming, everyone else was panicking until a flare of fire cut off its path and two people appeared from the flames. The two smirked when they saw Luffy.

" Is that really you guys? Ace? Sabo?"

" Nice to see you too Luf." said Sabo. Luffy smiled.

" Hey Ace? How did you do that whole fire thing?" Ace turned toward her.

" I ate the flame-flame fruit so I can turn my body into fire."

" That is so cool!" explained Luffy. Ace smirked.

" You go on ahead Luf, me and Sabo will take care of this guy." Luffy smiled.

" K. Let's go guys!" Luffy said, and the crew ran off.

" Why did you save that pirate? What is your connection to her?" asked Smoker. Ace and Sabo smirked.

" You see," began Sabo.

" She's our little sister." finished Ace.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Straw hat crew…

" Hey Luffy? Who were those men?" asked Nami.

" Oh them, their, my big brothers." Luffy said with a huge grin on her face.

" There they are!" yelled a marine from a huge group of marines, obviously sent by Smoker. " Don't let them get away!"

" We need to get back to the ship." said Nami. " Or we're good as caught."

" Nami's right. We need to hurry!" said Vivi.

" Anything for you Vivi dear!" said Sanji. They all began to run faster and took the left road. Everyone except one.

"

Hey! Where did Luffy go?" asked Chopper. Zoro sighed.

" That idiot."

Meanwhile with Luffy…

" Hey! Where did everyone go?" asked Luffy to herself. " They must have gotten lost." She stopped and put the barrel down. " Which way was the Merry again?"

" Get yourself lost Luffy?" asked a familiar mocking tone. She looked up to see Ace and Sabo sitting on the ledge of a building the hopped down. Sobo rubbed her head.

" Miss us?" he mocked.

" Of course she did." said Ace. " After all she is our cry baby little sister." Luffy frowned. The brothers laughed. Luffy smirked. Her and Ace began to arm wrestle.

" You sure haven't changed a bit." said Luffy trying to pin him down.

" I could say the same for you Luf." he said trying to get the upper hand. Sabo stood in between them as the referee. Ace and Luffy smiled at each over and stopped wrestling.

" Still tied huh?" asked Luffy.

" No way." said Ace. Luffy smiled and hugged Ace.

" I missed you Ace." she said.

" I missed you too Luf."

" Hey! What about me?" asked Sabo. Luffy smiled. She let go of Ace and hugged Sabo.

" I missed you too." she said.

" So did I." said Sabo.

* * *

" Hey Luffy, tell us about your crew." said Sabo. The siblings were now walking down the streets trying to find the dock where the Going Merry was docked at.

" Yeah, tell us about your crew." said Ace. He was emitting an aura that was a I'm- going-to-learn-about-your-crew-so-I-can-figure-out -which-perverts-to-burn-first kind of aura. This went unnoticed by Luffy, but not by Sabo.

' This was a bad idea.' Sabo thought to himself.

" Ok." said Luffy. " Where should I begin. Oh yeah Sanji. He's our cook, but Nami, Vivi, and Usopp call him a pervert."

" HE'S A WHAT!" yelled Ace. Sabo sighed.

" Let Luffy continue." said Sabo

" I have a doctor who is a human reindeer. He's also a devil fruit user. And he's so cute!" Ace tried to contain himself. " I have a navigator, her name is Nami." Ace perked up at this.

' So that's the girl she recruited for her crew. At least there is a girl.' Ace thought to himself.

" We have a sniper, who's a liar, a coward, and has a really long nose."

' I won't have to worry about him.' Ace thought.

" We're escorting the princess of Alabasta and her duck Carue to save the country from Crocodile."

" Is the duck neutered?" asked Ace.

" Ace! Are you serious? It's a duck! A DUCK!" yelled Sabo.

" What? You can never be too save."

" What's " neutered"." asked Luffy.

" Nothing." said Sabo. " Is there anyone else in your crew.?"

" Yep, one more. I have a swordsman, his name is Zoro." Ace froze, and for once, so did Sabo.

' The demon hunter Roranoa Zoro!" they both thought to themselves.

" He's really cool." continued Luffy. " He can use three swords! At the same time!"

Sabo's reaction to " He can use three swords! At the same time" : "So the rumors of him being able to use 3-sword-style are true."

Ace's reaction to " He can use three swords! At the same time!" : 3 swords = 3 dicks.

Sabo sighed. " Three...Two...One…"

" He has what!" screamed Ace. " What has that pirate hunter done to you!" Ace screamed.

" Ace! Calm down." said Sabo. Sabo sighed. ' I feel bad for that Zoro guy, he's going to get Ace's rath and he didn't even do anything wrong, at least, he better have not.'

* * *

" Hey, where's Ace and Sabo?" Luffy asked her crewmates.

" We thought they were with you." said Chopper.

" Looking for us?" said to familiar voices. Luffy turned around to see her two brothers standing on the railing of the Going Merry. Luffy smiled.

" Hey guys, these are my brothers Ace and Sabo.

" Very nice to meet you." said Sabo. " Our sister hasn't caused you any trouble has she? We know she can be a handful."

" No, not at all." the crew said in unison.

" They're a whole lot more mature then Luffy. Are they even related?" Nami whispered to Vivi.

" Thank you so much for watching after our kid sister, I hope it wasn't too much trouble." said Ace.

" No, not at all." they all said again.

Sanji was struggling with his lighter, so Ace lite it for him. " So Luffy, and you going to introduce us to your crew?" asked Ace. He wanted to destroy the pirate hunter as well as that perverted cook. Sabo grimaced. He knew where this was going.

" Ok." said Luffy. " This is Nami." Nami waved. Ace smiled in approvance. " This is Vivi and her duck Carue." Ace approved of Vivi, he still wasn't sure about the duck no matter what Sabo said. " This is Usopp." Usopp's legs were shaking.

' Definitely won't have to worry about him.' Ace thought.

" This is Chopper." Ace glared at him, even if he was a reindeer, he was still part human, and a male human. Chopper grabbed onto Nami's leg and hid the wrong way. " This is Sanji." Ace glared again. " And finally, this is Zoro." That is where Ace lost it, Sabo could tell.

' This isn't going to end well.' Sabo thought. Ace wrapped an arm around Luffy's shoulders protectively.

" Alright then, which one of you men has been molesting her?" he demanded more than asked. Sabo sighed. The whole crew turned to look at Sanji and Zoro. They both looked at each other, and then at Ace with his hand on fire.

" It was him!" they both said in unison.

" Me?" asked Zoro. " You're the one who always dances around her like a lovesick puppy you shitty-cook!"

" You're the one who was embracing her when she was half-naked you moss-head!"

" She's the one who started it!"

" I'll kill both of you!" screamed Ace. " Get ready to burn!"

" Ace! Wait!" yelled Sabo.

" Don't try and stop me Sabo." said Ace.

" I won't." Ace perked up at this and looked at his brother who had a dark aura emitting from him. " Because I'm going to help you." The two brothers smirked. " You get the swordsman, and I'll get the cook." said Sabo. Ace nodded.

" GET READY TO DIE YOU PERVERTS!" they both screamed as they jumped into the air, prepared to kill the swordsman and cook. Zoro drew his swords and Sanji was prepared to kick the life out of them, literally.

" Stop! You're going to destroy the ship!" explained Usopp.

Vivi sighed.' This was going to be a long day.'

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! I finally wrote the reunion! This wouldn't have been up so soon if school wasn't still cancelled. No joke, my school got canceled till Thursday, so I've been bored out of my mind so I decided to get this chapter up. The next chapter will be the deserts of Alabasta. See you all at the next update!**

-**Viviny**

**P.S. Here are your responses to your reviews, you can either read them all, or you can just find your Pen-Name and read yours.**

**Pen-Woman- Yeah, it was kind of short, hope this one was longer then the last one for you. But, I did update this next chapter sooner like u said I should. :) Sorry for no Zoro and Luffy moments, this chapter was mostly for the siblings and build up. The next one will have at least one moment, I promise. **

**Silvermoon880- Yep I do live in Colorado, just like I told you in our convocation the other day. :) I hope you liked this chapter because I remember u mentioning it in your reviews a few times. :)**

**PaperFox19- I don't know why it leaves out the speakers tag sometimes, its really weird, thanks for the tip though, and the very nice comments. I hope you liked this chapter with Ace and Sabo. :) If you have any other tips, let me know. :)**

**luffylova- Sorry it was too short, I hope this one was longer. But I'm glad you liked it, even though the cherry blossoms were so sad, I really love that moment. Hope you liked this chapter. :)**

**SoulMore- I'm glad you liked it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. :)**

**nekolover3- The wait is over, I hope you liked it. :)**

**vocaloidzoro- Glad you had fun at ndc dude, can't wait for next year LOL. And ha! You admitted it! I win JK LOL. Hope you liked this chapter, I bet u did. email u in a bit. NAKAMA!**

**Hope you all liked your responses to your reviews, see you all at the next update!**

**-Viviny **


End file.
